A Simple Life
by JinchurikiOfTheMonado
Summary: Naruto lives a modern life with his friends! What a strange and simple life it could be! (Naruto and Shikamaru are more friendly together) (Random smash tournament I messed up in chapter 1) (OOC characters sorry)


**(A/N) So! I like Naruto so might as well do a fic on it! Again I'm a noob so yea.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

" **RASENGAN!** " Naruto Uzumaki yelled flying towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru simply dodged and possessed Naruto. Naruto turned and smiled.

''Dammit I guess you got me…'' He said sadly. '' **RASENGAN!** '' A nearby voice yelled. Shikamaru turned and saw that the _real_ Naruto was over there. Quickly releasing the possession the shadow clone leaped and hit him and then the Rasengan hit Shikamaru.

''Dammit baka… I'm just having an off day!'' Shikamaru yelled.

''Yeah you aren't thinking… even Konahamaru would see that move from me!'' Naruto laughed.

''Don't rub it in!'' Shika yelled at him. ''Fucking Baka!'' He added. Naruto leaned an arm forward and Shika grabbed it. They soon left the empty training field.

''Ramens on you Shika!'' Naruto sprinted forward heading towards Ichiraku Ramen.

''Fine…'' Shikamaru sighed following behind. ''What a drag!'' Shikamaru added on.

 _ **At Ichiraku Ramen**_

Naruto stared down at the bowl of pure love that Teuchi and Ayame had made. He reached forward and just as he was going to take a bite...he tasted blood. Naruto snapped his eyes open and saw a finger in his mouth and NO RAMEN! ''Fuck...DOBE!'' A whiny voice yelled. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha...his friend and his enemy… his frenemy?

''Maybe teme when I'm asleep you shouldn't put your finger in my mouth?'' Naruto smiled

''Well maybe I can get Kiba to kick you out!'' Sasuke jeered

 _Well I bet you're confused. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am a 15 year old ninja and what you witnessed was a small little memory of before I left to train with Jiraiya-Sensei or Ero-Sennin. Simply put I was having a small dream! Well back to the party at Kibas! After I dozed off of course!_

The party wasn't a public one. Just friends and that one kid who everyone felt bad for. There was: Me ( _yes It's first person now because when I dream I don't count it as myself… or do I? Whatever I'm mentally unstable anyway but dreams/flashbacks will be 3rd person kay?)_ Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. We had alcohol and then party games where starting up!

''Yo let's do some spin the bottle truth or dare shit!'' Kiba yelled into the front room. Mostly I was just sliding around checking on everyone. Sasuke and Sakura where on the chair with the latter on the formers lap in a wild make out session. I just let out a sigh.

We all sat down and I quickly took a swig of my vodka. _Classy!_ I thought to myself. Kiba spun the bottle since he would decide the dare this turn. It landed sadly on Naruto.

''Naruto I dar-'' Kiba was interrupted.

''I want truth bitch!'' I yelled at Kiba

''Too fuckin' bad!'' Kiba growled back.

''I dare you to: admit all of your sexual desires!'' Kiba laughed already excited…

''…'' The room remained silent until everyone except me and Hinata began an uproar of laughter.

''Fine! I want: T-titfuck…anal...bondag-'' Is all I could stutter out before everyone stared at me intensely. Really only one counted as a fetish but he said any desire so I replied…

''Ok you can stop…'' Kiba said with a grin. I spun it and it landed on Hinata. Everyone knew she liked me but I wouldn't capitalize on it unless she herself confessed. Neji let out a wave of killing intent and the group just smiled as they all knew what to say.

''KISS!'' They yelled turning Hinata into a tomato and making me fidget uncomfortable.

''I get to choose'' I declared but I was being thrown up by Sasuke, Kiba and Choji.

Neji stared at me and just focused killing intent solely on me. _Asshole_. I was thrown at Hinata and just sighed wanting to end it. I grabbed her shoulders and forced my lips onto hers. As our lips crashed the alcohol went to my head and all the stuff I learned from the shit romance novels and the Icha Icha books I forced my tongue into her mouth. I explored the depths of her mouth and I began to caress her long beautiful hair. The ' _oooooh's and 'ahhhhhh_ ' spurred me on until I was grabbed and thrown to the ground by a pissed Neji.

''Following the dare I wouldn't mind but **that** was too much'' Neji stared at me angrily. Sasuke was amazed by my moves and Shika just laughed about how 'My little demon is growing up'.

I blinked as we ended the game sourly.

''How about I kick Naru's ass in Smash 4?'' Shika spoke up.

''Naw melee or GTFO!'' Tenten laughed being the major games nerd and tomboy of the group. I sighed. Shika was good at smash he read you like a book and knew thousands of techs and mindgames.

The game went on for a while before I won 2 matches and he won 2. We decided a tournament and it went something like:

Naruto V Shikamaru= Winner Naruto

Kiba V Sasuke= Winner Sasuke

Hinata V Ino= Winner Hinata

Choji V Tenten= Winner Tenten

Lee V Neji= Winner Lee

Sakura V Shino= Winner ? Sakura knocked Shino out after he won so… Winner Sakura

Losers

Shikamaru V Kiba= Winner Shikamaru

Ino V Choji= Winner Choji

Neji V Shino= Winner Neji

Winners

Naruto V Sasuke= Naruto

It started simply before I began beating the shit out of him. It was an easy win but my Shulk was amazing.

Hinata V Tenten= Tenten

The battle wasn't fair… Hinata was ok but Tenten played in real tournaments and won real prizes.

Lee V Sakura= Sakura

Lee's intense crush just made him forfeit.

Losers

Shikamaru V Choji= Shikamaru

Shikamaru V Neji= Shikamaru (We decided Shikamaru was the best of us all and made him fight 2)

Sasuke V Hinata= Sasuke

Sasuke V Lee= Sasuke (same reason)

Shikamaru V Sasuke= Shikamaru

Winners

Naruto V Tenten= Draw

Naruto V Sakura= Naruto

Tenten V Sakura= Tenten

Naruto V Tenten= Naruto

Final

Naruto V Shikamaru

We fought and while I beat him in the first match we had 0 practice. Now after a few games we were warmed up. It ended with a falcon punch to my face and I threw my controller but remained calm.

Me and Sasuke stood up and walked out of Kiba's dorm/Apartment and walked towards ours. Me, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata shared a dorm. Kiba, Shino, Choji and Ino shared another while Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sakura shared another. Neji and Hinata where a no-go for dorm mates due to family relation… plus Hiashi was a protective bitch. We also all had timetables like this:

Naruto Uzumaki

M1:| English| Maths| Science| Drama| Art|

And they went on like that

Sasuke Uchiha

M1:| English| Maths| Science|Law|DT|

and so on

Neji Hyuuga

M1:| English| Maths| Science|Law| Art|

Rock Lee

M1:| English| Maths| Science| Drama| DT|


End file.
